Firequeen: The Adventures of Emily Bitman
by emilyroxx
Summary: All Emily wants to do is to be normal. but thats pretty hard when there are demons attacking the earth! Not only that, but she finds her life strangly similar to the books that she's reading... Books: Harry Potter, Twilight, Lord of the Rings, and more!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Deep in the dungeons of Entasia a newborn baby cried as an angry yell rang out throughout the castle. "MONTOYA!" a man yelled. A young woman in jeans and a t-shirt walked over to him. "Yeah?" "Out of all the servants in the castle you are the most rebellious and large-mouth one of all!" the man yelled. "And now you bring me this" he held up the baby who was gurgling happily. "I don't see any thing wrong with her your highness, she's acting like a regular baby girl" the man looked enraged. "Ah, but that's exactly it isn't it?" he mused. "A baby _girl,_ _you_ prophesized that my wife's next child would be a _boy_" the young woman shrugged. "So? What's the diff? I mean I know that you'll have to buy new baby gifts but really? I mean, that's a bit sexist dontcha think?" the man looked murderous. "What's the diff? What's the- ILL TELL YOU WHATS THE DIFF! I NEED AN HEIR TO THE THRONE AND YOU TOLD ME THAT I WOULD HAVE A YOUNG MAN TO DO SO! THAT'S THE DIFF!" "You still have Elizabeth" the woman said. "And if you think that a girl isn't fit to run the kingdom than you must think that a girl isn't fit to destroy the army single handedly" "You are an outrage!" the man shrieked. Then he seemed to grow dangerously calm. "I hear you have a husband and daughter at home, how about I send my guards' to pay them a visit" the woman's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "You wouldn't"

"I would"

"No, you wouldn't, because you don't know where I live and if you think I'll tell you than you're stupider than you look" the king really didn't like that. He turned to the guards. "Throw her in dungeon level nine! I want her to be as miserable as I feel right now" as the guard took her away, two little boys followed him.

"Oh! This is exiting!" one with white blond hair said. "I wonder if they're going to kill her?" The other boy with black hair shook his head. "There would be no justice in that. That woman did nothing wrong. In my opinion, she shouldn't be getting arrested in the first place. This is serious, brother. Do not enjoy other people's pain, for it will do you no good."

"Leeto! Denham! Be gone!" the king yelled. The two boys left as the king turned to his wife who was staring at the baby. "Olivia" she said.

"What?"

"Olivia. That is going to be her name" the king grunted in disapproval. "Hey, I'm just as happy about this as you are, but you know just as well as I do that it's wrong to kill a _baby_. When she's older and her powers come in, then well kill her, but not until then." He couldn't argue with that.

5 years later……

Chapter

One

The Beginning

It was the third grade and the students were told to make robots. Okay- now before you

Over react, let me tell you that it was a LEGO robot. And not those complex ones either, I'm talking about the ones that's arms move up and down. And besides, everyone knows that a third grader is best at either Lego's or Barbies. Anyways, all the kids moved with their partners, all but two. Hi, my name is Emily and I can proudly say that I am in the third grade. I have short brown hair and green eyes. Anyways…… I walked over to the teacher, a sullen look on my face. at the same time some weird kid from my class walked over to the teacher. The boy had messy blond hair and large round glasses. He Soooo looked like a nerd. "I don't have a partner" we said at the same time. "Why don't you two partner up with each other?" the teacher suggested NOT helpfully. I looked him over. I had heard about this kid. He was actually 7, and should be in the 2nd grade. But he was so smart that he was in our third grade class. "Groups of three please" we said at the same time. "Nope sorry kiddos you'll just have to make do with each other." I didn't like that idea. Apparently neither did Kyle because as we went to our seats, he was scowling. Nevertheless, we sat down at a table together and started working.

One hour later the teacher went around the room looking at the other kids work. One pairs robots arms moved up and down. Another's actually walked around in a circle. As she went around, she complemented and made suggestions. Then she came to our table. We had taped a pencil down to the desk, a ring to the pencil, crumpled a wad of paper to make a ball, and had taught our robots to play basketball.

"Wha-what?" the teacher stammered. I smiled up at her sweetly. "Yeah?"

"Well, uh-how did you do that?" she asked. Kyle looked up. "it is simple really, all you have to do is hook the wires up in a pattern of red, blue, green, red, yellow, green, red, blue, green, yellow, red, blue, green" the teacher stared at him blankly then turned to me who shrugged. "Basically you hook up a bunch of random wires together and push the little green button"

"Er-okay then" the teacher said. I looked at Kyle and smiled. No matter how much he looked like a nerd, being smart did have its advantages. "You know" I said "You're all right"

"Thanks" he said. "I wonder if I could get mine to actually coordinate with the other robots on its team. But to do that I'd have to rewire the engine so that it can change its force by the force of the members of the team, and then of course I would have to build at least 9 others……. It is nine right?"

Me, who was still trying to figure out the first sentence he said, wasn't really listening to the rest of what he said. "What?"

"Are there nine players on a basketball team?"

"Uhhhh… no. that's baseball. Uh wait are there seven? Yeah I think there are seven. Or no, maybe nine….what were you saying?"

"Um, how many players are there on a basketball team?

"Oohhhhhh, five. Nine is baseball right? Or is it seven……?"

"Don't even think about it. Hm, Yeah, that's what I'll do, could you wait um……what's your name?" he asked. "Emily" I said "well then Emily, do you think that you could wait for just a couple of minutes so I can create a basketball team with these new robots. And then you can explain to me what basketball is." I bit my lip. "Sure, whatever"

J J J

Five minutes later I was banging my head against the table. "W-wait no that cant be right, the wires go here and here-but then why won't they work? This doesn't make the least bit of sense. But-Emily will you please stop banging your head against the table?"

"Well you can't blame me if I'm bored. It's been _forever _and you still haven't finished"

"It's been six minutes"

"Well I'm _bored_!

"Entertain yourself"

"With what? The robots? I cant, you're missing the obvious"

"The obvious?"

"Yeah the obvious, There's a wire that's lonely in there. It isn't hooked up to anything. It's supposed to be hooked up to the main battery thingy that you hooked up the red wire to. But the red wires bad. It doesn't like being there. It's mad and needs to be out of there"

Kyle stared. "Whhhaaaattttt?" what? I didn't understand what he didn't get. The wire was lonely, what wasn't there to get? "Just do it" he did what I told him to do, pushed the button, then began whacking it on the table

"Gee Emily, look at that, it still doesn't work, thanks for messing me up further" Ouch. I grabbed for it, "here let me see" Kyle didn't really seem too obligated to hand over the robot, but he eventually (with minor tugging) I was able to get a hold on it. I examined it in my hands, and then glared at it. "You better start working" I told it. Yes. I know. Talking to an inanimate object. Never good. "We did what you said now start working NOW!" just then the robot got up and started walking around the table. "There" I glared at Kyle. "I Soooo did not mess you up."

"ya-abba ga I- how-how did you do that?" realization dawned on me, I had no idea. "I-I don't know."

"Well-Make it do something else"

"Uh-um, okay. You there, go left." The robot immediately got up and moved to the left side of the table. Kyle and I looked at each other. "okay- now go right" it moved to the right. "Okay! Okay! I want to try!" Kyle cried. "Ummmm, go left again!" the robot didn't move. "Hey!" Kyle said, raising his voice a little higher "go left!" it still didn't move. He stared, puzzled. "Maybe it's broken" I glared at it. "Hey you! Go left!" it moved left. "Oh-oh my!" Emily- you-you're a-techno path!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I am the author and I just wanted to inform you that the fanfiction part of this hasn't begun yet, but you'll see….. Also, I am not quite done with writing this, so it won't be perfect and I might update it a lot. But review! And send messages! I would love to hear your suggestions! Here's chapter 2:

Chapter

Two

Suspended

"EMILY!" Kyle cried. It was the gym and the 5th period gym students (that's us) were doing the most dangerous and horrific thing known to humans and demons alike. Dodge ball. "EMILY!" Kyle's voice was even louder now as the young boy was desperately dodging balls right and left. "Ok, ok. Sheesh, coming" Kyle was eleven and was in the seventh grade due to his scientific knowledge of anything that could-or shouldn't-move. Meanwhile, three boys were ganging up on Kyle, armed with balls. "EMILY!" Kyle shrieked. "OKAY!" I yelled. "ONE SEC!" before I did anything, I had to do a check on all my friends. Our team wins every dodge ball game and I don't want to break that tradition. Becky was fine, but heck, a werewolf is always fine. I also checked on Lola, who looked like she was having as rough of a time as Kyle was having, possibly even rougher. Lola has an-er- Unique" ability. She can turn into a puddle anytime she's scared. 5 girls were ganging up on her and I hoped she wasn't going to "melt" from the pressure. Get it? Melt? Ha ha oh never mind. Next I glanced over to Niki, who I was just checking on to make sure she wasn't killing anybody. No, she doesn't have super strength, (that's Becky) but she's more violent than me and that's saying something. "EM-" Kyle started to yell but he was silenced immediately. One of the boys had thrown a ball that hit Kyle square in the face. "Oh my gosh, Kyle, are you alright?" I picked up his glasses, which were smashed in two. I turned to the kid, who I recognized immediately as the incredibly annoying and notorious (mostly because he is me in boy form, which infuriates me) Alex Witham. Alex was fourteen, and in the seventh grade for the opposite reason as Kyle. Kyle is too smart for sixth grade; Alex is too dumb for eighth. "What's your problem?" I snapped. The boy stopped laughing enough to answer. "What, did your boyfriend get hurt?" he smirked. Ouch. My cheeks flushed, nothing infuriates me more than Alex making fun of me and Kyle, who is NOT I repeat NOT my boyfriend. I picked up a ball and threw it as hard as she could at his face.

The principal shook his head. "Amelia De Milo Rosalinda Carina Montoya Bitmana" he said. I winced at my full name being used. It's too long. I use the more English sounding name, Emily Bitman. "Emily, I don't know what you were thinking. In fact, I don't even think you _were_ thinking." I was seething with anger. Kyle looked scared. Alex looked like he was trying really, really hard not to crack up. This made me even angrier. "Why did you do it?" the principal asked. "What gave you the right to smash this poor boys nose?"

"s-sir" Kyle stuttered. She didn't hit him without reason, he broke my glasses, and he started it."

"I don't care who started it I'm going to finish it!" the principal shouted. Sheesh. "Okay" he said. "Emily, you are suspended for three days." I shrugged. "'kay" I was used to it. The principal

Turned to Kyle. "You are too" Kyle turned pale. I couldn't believe my eyes. Alex cracked up. "WHAT?!" I shouted, "But he didn't even _do_ anything"

"Oh yes he did" the principal said. "He bothered this poor boy" he motioned to Alex who quickly tried to turn his smirk into a sad face. "Who's loving and caring father is on the school board and controls the paychecks of one amazingly handsome principal that I know" he sat up straighter in his chair. Um, hello? Can you say corrupt? I stood up, "Whoa whoa whoa" I said "that is completely corrupt and completely unfair. Kyle asked for my help and not only did I fail to help him but I smashed Alex's nose in the process. I think that Kyle should not be punished and that I should be given a two weeks suspension" I sat down. Both the principal and Alex could not believe their ears. "I agree" the principal said quietly, "you and Kyle are both suspended for two weeks" I stared at him. That was Soooo not what I was aiming for. "But my parents will kill me!" Kyle said, "And what about my glasses? I can't see without them"

"Well that's your own fault for egging Alex on." The principal said coldly. "Your parents will pay for them. You are rich are you not? Now you and Kyle go home while I mend poor Alex's bloody nose" glaring, I walked behind a sniffling Kyle out of the room. The poor kid had to swerve at the last second to avoid hitting the wall.

"I'm so so so so so sorry Kyle About your glasses and everything." I said as we were walking home from school. "It's alright. But these were really hard to get, and I don't know what I will do until my parents find the time to get new ones." Kyle's parents were -to put it bluntly- mad scientists. "I am sooooooo sorry. I swear I will kill Alex if it's the last thing I do"


End file.
